A Changed man
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: well thay say Fatherhood changes a man, well Jack sparrow isn't any difference, when he is seperated form his daughter he will do anything to get her back, even argue with her mother! sorry i know its a bad summary, but please read: and comment:
1. Denial

"What am I doing?" Jack thought to himself as he sailed away from the small island on his beloved ship, he stroked the rail of the Black Pearl, a tear came to his eye, he shook his head quickly looking around to see if anyone could see him, he couldn't let the crew see him cry "Why am I crying?" he thought to himself "I don't love her!" Jack shivered at the thought of actually loving someone, not saying Jack hasn't loved before but not properly, he would never give up his life to save another "or do I?" Jack questioned himself, he heard Gibbs voice behind him "Cap'n everything alright?" Jack looked over his shoulder to Gibbs "everything is fine, now get back to work!" Gibbs nodded "its just the crew…the crew are worried 'bout ya Cap'n, they've never seen ye like this before" Jack turned fully to face Gibbs "im deeply flattered by their concern, now didn't ye hear me the first time? Get back to work!" Gibbs nodded and walked back over to the on looking crew, Jack turned to face the island, which was now faded in the distance, he sighed "Goodbye…Ashley"

_"Jack!" I rushed into the room "What? is it time?" she nodded I breathed in and walked towards her, gripping her hand, "ok Elizabeth you know what to do" the doctor told her as he spread her legs "Now" she screamed in Pain and tightened her grip on my hand, I felt like screaming with her, from the pain she was putting me through, She fainted from all the pain as the doctor picked something up from in between her legs "Everything is fine" I finally breathed out, I only just realised that I had been holding my breath, the doctor looked at Elizabeth, I followed his gaze and grimaced "erm…" I hoped he wasn't going to blame me for this, I always seem to get the blame, he held out his arms to me, I looked at the bundle of cloths In his arms and back to him "ha, no, I only helped make it, I don't do babies" I told him, but somehow I ended up with the child in my arms, looking down on it, I realised it was a splitting image of me" I looked at the doctor "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked not really wanting to know but I thought I might as well play the part. "A Girl, congratulations Mr Sparrow you have a daughter" I froze at that point, I have a daughter, I went stiff, the words running threw my brain over and over._

Jack jolted awake, sweat pouring from him, he got out of the hammock and walked up on deck. "You have a daughter" Jack slapped his forehead with his palm, he was being haunted by his dreams "Rum!" he said lifting a finger into the air as he did, he walked over to the Rum room and got a bottle of rum and downed it in one. After a few bottle Jack soon again lying on the Rum room floor asleep, oh how many times had he wound up on that floor.

_A sharp pain struck across my face "Lizzybeth, Darlin' we can work this, she'll grow up to be a hero, just like her daddy" I slurred, well technically all the rum I had consumed In the past 30 minutes slurred, I was once again stuck with a sharp stinging pain across my face, I rubbed it with my hand " that 'urt" I moaned "Good!" was her reply "My daughter will not grow up to be like you! She will not be a pirate!" I shrugged "ok! At least lemme' say goodbye to the young lass" Elizabeth considered the consequences for a minute, then agreed, I smiled and walked up to Ashley's room, peering over her cot, I stroked her head a softly as I could "sorry I can't be here for ye grownin' up" I whispered, I turned and went to leave the room, just before I did, I turned back to the cot and said something ive never said to anyone, not even Elizabeth "I love you"_

Jack awoke, the splitting headache banging at his head, he shook it only making it worse he grimaced, "I love you" Echoed at the back of his mind, he got up staggering as he lifted himself from the ground "I do not love her!"


	2. So we meet again

4 year old Ashley Sparrow ran down the streets of Port Royal "Ashley do be careful, your mother will kill me if anything happens to you" Will Turner warned her "Aye Will" Will shook his head as the young girl ran around the streets, wooden sword in hand, dressed in her 'playing clothes' as Will calls them which consists of a baggy white top, black pants, knee high boots and a red bandana which keeps her long black hair out of her eyes. "Ashley how many times have me and your mother told you? No pirate talk, you must listen to us Ashley" Ashley stopped playing and turned to face Will, he hands on her hips she stood as her mother would if she was angry, Will knew that stance all too well. " No ye aint meh daddy, I don't have to listen to ye" Will looked both shocked and mortified, he had always known that Ashley was Jack's child but ever since Jack left he had taken the role as father, he loved Ashley as if she was his own child.

"He may not be ye father luv, but I am and no Pirate talk in port royal…ye don't want to be getting' 'rested now do ye?" Ashley turned to face the man she had heard and talked so much about "Daddy!" she squealed with delight as she ran into his open arms, Jack lifted her up and looked at her, he stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled "How ye know who I am luv?" Ashley rolled her eyes "Pictures and Ma talks 'bout ye to meh" Jack nodded knowingly, then looked at Will "Will! How are ye?" All Will could do was nod his head "Why are you here?" he asked once he could finally speak, "Nice welcome" Jack grumbled "look lad, like it or not im not here to cause trouble, im just 'ere to see meh girl and talk wiv' 'Lizzybeth" Jack looked at Ashley "So how is ye Ma?" he asked her putting her down, one can only hold a child for so long, Ashley grabbed hold of his hand, never wanting to let him go, she pulled him in the direction of he house, with Will following quickly.

As they reached the house Ashley let go of Jack's hand "Ma! Ma! Looks who's here?" Elizabeth came outside, she looked at Ashley "What is it darling?" she looked behind Ashley and noticed the man she had once loved standing behind, her, his, their daughter "Jack!" she ran towards Jack who was standing with open arms and hugged him, Will stood behind Jack, the anger blazing inside of him, how dare Jack steal Elizabeth from his twice! He coughed to get Elizabeth's attention, he looked at him annoyingly then went over to him, he placed his arm around her waist "William" she warned him under her breath using his full name for emphasis, Elizabeth turned to Jack "Jack what brings you here?" he shrugged and looked at Ashley "Her"

Everyone except Ashley was seated in the kitchen, Jack was happily watching his daughter play in the living room "Jack? Why are you here? I didn't think you cared about her" Jack sniggered "Care 'bout her? Nah, I bloody Luv 'er mate" he replied glancing away from Ahley to look at Will "So Jack, What have you been doing for the past four years?" Elizabeth asked after taking a long sip of tea.


	3. Memories

"So Jack, What have you been doing for the past four years?" Elizabeth asked after taking a long sip of tea.

Jack looked at Elizabeth "Well…

After I was rudely sent away form meh daughter" Jack smirked as he saw Elizabeth blush "I went out to find rum…y'know thinking it will 'elp wiv' the grieving

, but all I could think 'bout was Ashley and when she was born, and how much like me she looked, and the thing which kept me up most nights was that I actually missed her…luved 'er even, everytime I closed my eyes she was all I could think 'bout, that was until bloody whats-his-name Barbosa came and threatened to kill meh" Elizabeth gasped, Jack placed his hand over hers and smirked "don't be worrying luv, I aint 'urt" Elizabeth pulled her hand away as Jack began to speak.

The strong waves crashed against the Black Pearl, it had been 2 years since Jack has last seen his daughter, he stared out into the distance still thinking about her as always "By the luv' of Davey Jones's locker! Its Barbosa" Jack whispered into the night air as he saw the flying Dutchman sailing in the distance "Gibbs!" he called out to his first mate and his daughters so called god father, not that he knew it yet "Cap'n? what be the problem?" Jack just nodded into the direction of the flying Dutchman, Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw it "By the love of mother and child!" Gibbs looked at Jack waiting for further instructions, but when he didn't get them he noticed Jack was out of sorts so he took matters into his own hands "Men get to your stations, prepare to fight!" he shouted to the crew who quickly started to move across the deck and got into action. Jack looked at his crew who were all busy loading cannons, tieing things to the floor, putting up the sails and so on, he slowly turned the wheel steering the Black Pearl away from the Flying Dutchman, Jack wasn't scared of Barbosa, God no, if anything he wanted to fight and kill him but just not today, he couldn't deal with Barbosa, not right now.

"You did what you should of done, you were mourning for Ashley" Elizabeth interrupted Jack, he glared at her, but then softened his look and smiled "Aye, but obviously Barbosa had other intentions"

Jack was shook out of his daze literally, he shook his head looking for the reason why the ship just nearly knocked him over, it happened again but this time Jack did fall, the sudden movement of the ship made Jack slip as he fell onto his stomach he winced in pain but quickly got up grabbing the wheel so it didn't spin out of control, he looked to where the flying Dutchman was and saw a cannon ball coming straight to his face, he ducked just in time to see the cannon ball his the main mast, he winced as he heard a crack "Oi that's my ship!" he shouted into the distance, he looked for his crew but was un pleasantly surprised when he didn't find them on deck "Gibbs! Cannon fire! We're under attack! Come on come on, I want movement!" suddenly the deck was alive with screams and running crew members, loading cannons, Jack smiled as he watched his crew do what they are meant to, another cannon hit the ship but this time Jack stood his ground "Ha!" he shouted into the distance, suddenly he was face to face with one of Barbosa's crew, Jack's hand automatically went to his sword holster, he drew it and stabbed the man. The whole deck was alive with screams, blood and fighting, Jack heard a recognisable cry of his name, he looked over to where his first mate Gibbs stood with 4 men around him, Jack looked around for a rope, grabbed it and Flung himself down to Gibbs "Thought you could use a help in hand" he said to Gibbs but when he didn't get a reply he looked at Gibbs who had his hand over his stomach blood everywhere, Jack put his arm round Gibbs as he helped him into a cabin.

Elizabeth Gasped "he is ok though isn't he? Gibbs I mean, he isn't…he isn't…" Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to say it, but Jack seemed to know what she meant, he shook his head "Aye Gibbs be fine, a scar on his abdomen but he be fine, actually he be the one who sent me here to find young Ashley, said I needed to see her again, apparently I weren't acting meself" Jack shrugged confusion all over his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was short and wasn't that good, promise it'll get better


	4. Proposals

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jack turned on his heels quickly; hand on his chest "bloody hell Luv! you scared me half to death!" Jack whispered to Elizabeth "Jack? Why are you standing here? You need to sleep" Jack looked back to where Ashley slept, he had been stood there for what must have been an hour "Cap'n never sleeps luv, and I can't help it, I can't keep her out of meh head" Elizabeth smiled "you missed so much Jack, im so sorry I sent you away, I didn't think you cared about her, I didn't think you loved her" Jack nodded understandingly "I know, many people think I can't love, just 'cause I be pirate" Elizabeth felt sorry for him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, Jack turned to face Elizabeth a slight grin on his face "'Lizzybeth, I have a proposal for you, and not that type of proposal as that type has already been said before and would be pointless sayin' that certain proposal again, savvy?" Elizabeth just stared at Jack, curiosity had the best of her "go on"

Jack closed Ashley's bedroom door and lead Elizabeth away from Ashley's room "I want to take Ashley with me, on the Pearl, let her live the life with me" Elizabeth stood open mouthed at Jack "you what!" she said a little too loud, "Look, I have waited 4 years to come and see 'er, I tried to forget her to forget ye, but I can't anymore" Elizabeth went to slap Jack but he quickly ducked just as she was about to slap him again he quickly said "ye come to, leave Will, we can be a family again, you, meh and young Ashley" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, Jacked sighed with relief "What…What did you say?" Jack rolled his eyes "ye know what I said" Elizabeth nodded, she had wanted to be a family with Jack again ever since she sent him away, now she was being given that chance "do you mean it? Can we really be a family?" Jack nodded "Aye a family, just like we always wanted" Elizabeth grinned and hugged Jack tight, he hugged her back and whispered into her ear "is that a yes to my proposal?" Elizabeth would of answered if Ashley hadn't walked out of her room "Ma? Daddy? Whats going on?"

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth and picked up Ashley "Luv, whats ye say to going aboard Daddy's ship eh?" Ashley smiled "can I really?" Jack and Elizabeth nodded "What 'bout Ma? Can she come Daddy?" Jack looked at Elizabeth "oh I don't know, I don't know if Gibbs can handle two women aboard" Elizabeth laughed as Jack gave a cheeky grin "please Daddy?" Ashley asked giving Jack her sweet look "Aye, she can come" Ashley smiled happily but then frowned and looked at Elizabeth "but what about Will?" Jack put Ashley down softly "ill let you explain this one Luv" he said to Elizabeth "oh, and we leave tomorrow so…be quick with the explaining" Elizabeth nodded and took Ashley's hand "come on baby, lets go into your room, say goodnight to daddy" Ashley nodded and walked over to jack and hugged him "go on Luv, ye and ye Ma need to talk"

"What do they need to talk about?" Jack turned to face a very tired looking Will "oh, umm, you know, mother and daughter stuff" Will nodded "Why are you up this late? And why are you with them?" Jack raised an eyebrow "well just in case you've forgotten, she be me daughter, so I have a right to be here, and as for Lizzie, well she came and spoke to meh" Will reached onto the table near him and pulled a sword from it "you know, its not safe to have them just lying around…especially with a young lass around" Jack commented then ducked out of the way as Will lurched towards him with his sword "Elizabeth! A little help!" Jack shouted, he heard a door open behind him "William Turner! What are you doing? You do not sword fight anywhere near my daughter! You don't even bring swords near her! And this dual is not fair, Jack is unarmed!" Elizabeth shouted standing at Ashley's door with Ashley standing behind her. Jack turned to face her and nodded gratefully "Don't hurt daddy Will" Ashley said from behind Elizabeth, Will looked at her and dropped his sword "Will, go back to bed, your tired, you need to sleep" Elizabeth said walking towards him, Jack took Elizabeth's place in front of Ashley, Elizabeth led Will back to their room.

A few minutes later Elizabeth walked out of her room and over to Ashley's to find Jack sitting on her bed with a sleeping Ashley on his lap, he smiled when he saw Elizabeth "its not going to be easy, y'know" Elizabeth looked at Jack confused "what isn't?" Jack nodded towards the door "leav'n him…" he paused and looked at Ashley "…and getting her to" Elizabeth nodded "I know, but we'll take it as it comes" and with that she took Ashley from Jack and placed her into her bed and lead Jack out of the room.


	5. Awakening, Freedom and Warnings

"Daddy wake up" Ashley ran and jumped onto Jack's sleeping body, which to her surprise didn't move "Daddy?" she asked poking him in his side, this on the other hand made Jack jump "Bloody 'ell!" Ashley giggled as she watched Jack sit up and look around, he looked at Ashley "oi, ye poked me didn't ye?" he asked her, she quickly shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Jack?" there was a knock at Jack's door "can't a cap'n have a few minutes peace!" he yelled to whoever was outside the door, a laugh Jack knew all to well indicated who was outside "Lizzie, just get in here" the door opened and in walked Elizabeth followed by Ashley "sorry about Ashley's rude awakening Jack, but she thinks its time to leave" Jack looked out of his window and saw the sun was just rising, he nodded "she be right, Lizzie pack your things, we leave soon" Elizabeth nodded and walked out of the room, leaving father and daughter on their own

"Daddy? What will it be like on ye boat?" Jack knelt down to Ashley and held up his index finger "ship! Not a boat a ship!" Ashley nodded "Aye, what will it be like on ye boat? Jack rolled his eyes at stood up, he picked up Ashley as walked over to the window "Ash, tell me what you see?" he asked her

Ashley looked out of the window "the sea" Jack nodded "Aye, and what else?" Ashley looked harder and saw a ship docked in the harbour "a boat! I see a boat!" Jack nodded "a SHIP! You see a SHIP! And that there SHIP belongs to ye father" Ashley gasped and Jack lowered her as his arms started to ache "Do ye know what a ship is?" he asked her, Ashley shook her head "Freedom, complete Freedom, and I will show ye Freedom"

There was another knock at the door "Aye?" Jack answered, the door opened and William walked in, Jack slowly moved in front of Ashley protectively "Why am I protecting her? yeah she's my daughter but that hasn't made a difference before" he asked himself confused about his actions towards Ashley lately "William" Jack nodded towards William "Jack" William nodded back "im not going to stop you from leaving, its her choice…but I am going to warn you, if you lay on finger on her, either of them, I will kill you" Jack raised an eye brow "you really think I'll hurt me young lass and Lizzie?" he asked William shook his head and left the room, Jack turned to Ashley "where's ye ma?" he asked picking her up and placing her on his bed.

Ashley looked up at Jack and watched him gather pieces of clothing and his 'effects' "Daddy?" Jack grunted in reply busy placing guns in holsters and his hat on his head "why is Will angry at you?" she asked, Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at Ashley "that's a blo…good question" he walked over to Ashley and knelt down in front of her "how old are ye lass?" he asked, Ashley counted on her fingers, "Four!" she stated holding up four fingers happily, Jack nodded and took her small hand she was holding up in his, he compared the size difference and sighed "ash, Will don't like me 'cause I stole mummy from him" he looked at her and carried on "and I don't like him 'cause he stole her…and you from me and Will is well…not happy that mummy has chosen me" Ashley nodded trying to take this all in, she hugged Jack and whispered "between me and you, I want to be with you…your funerer" Jack smiled and hugged Ashley back.


	6. Leaving

Aboard the black pearl Gibbs looked ashore, he noticed the familiar swaying of Jack and started shouting orders to the crew "get ready to make sail men!" he shouted and watched the crew hurry about their jobs, he glanced at Port Royal to where Jack was and noticed Jack was holding a child in his arms and a young woman following him, Gibbs smiled "Cap'n" he greeted Jack as he stepped aboard.

Jack stepped aboard the black pearl and lowered Ashley to the floor, rubbing his now aching arms he nodded at Gibbs "hope ye don't mind the extra company Gibbs" he smiled as Gibbs shook his head and watched Ashley run about getting in the crew's way. Elizabeth climbed onto the boat she so longed to be on "Gibbs, its been so long" she hugged Gibbs who reluctantly hugged her back "Ash, come 'ere" Jack called over to Ashley who came running over immediately "Aye daddy?" she asked, Jack knelt down to her and pointed at Gibbs "he be ye new sitter, wheneva' me and ye ma are…busy" he winked at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes "he will look after ye" Ashley nodded and smiled at Gibbs, who looked at Jack inquisitively knowing him and dear Elizabeth were probably going to be 'busy' any minute now, he glanced at Ashley "how 'bout I show ye how to order the crew?" he asked her, she gladly took his hand and he walked her off to the hem of the ship.

Elizabeth looked at Jack who has become closer to her, she smiled as she felt Jack's arm go around her waist and pull her that little bit closer, she closed her eyes as Jack's mouth enclosed around hers, their tongues teasing each others, a moan slipped threw Elizabeth's lips as she deepened the kiss.

Ashley soon lost interest in ordering the crew around and started to run around the ship, Gibbs sighed "erm…lass?" he asked her suddenly realising that he didn't know her name, she stopped not used to being called 'Lass' "im Ashley" Gibbs nodded "right…Ashley, why don't you hang around with Cotton, he has a nice parrot which im sure he'll let you look after" he looked towards Cotton who raised his eyebrows "awk!" his parrot squawked, Ashley laughed and went over to him.

Elizabeth rested herself up on her elbow, watching Jack sleep she sighed she longed to be with him again "ma?" she heard a small voice call her, she turned pulling the covers up over her naked body "Ashley baby, why aren't you with Gibbs?" Elizabeth felt movement next to her as Jack awakened from his sleep "Lizzie?" he asked "Jack, we have company" she told him, hoping that he would realise what she meant "Company?" he asked not getting her, his eyebrows rose as he realised "oh Company!" he looked over at his daughter and covered himself up more "Ash, where's Gibbs?" he asked her, the young girl was watching her parents, she giggled "Gibbs told me to go and play with Cotton, but I got bored" Jack rolled his eyes "ok Ash" he started to get up but then realised he was naked "erm…" he looked at Elizabeth then to Ashley "Ash, why don't you wait for me outside, yeah?" he asked, luckily she nodded and ran off outside.

Dressed and ready Jack emerged from his cabin, he looked around for his daughter, but soon spotted Gibbs, he walked over to him "your on night watch for letting Ash walk in on me and Lizzie" Gibbs nodded apologetically "luckily we had erm…finished, so to speak, but if she asks, ill let you explain to her the joys of life" Jack placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder and looked around for Ashley, much to his fear he found her standing on the lower railings looking out to sea "Ashley!" he called walking over to her "get down from there, you'll fall" he warned her. Glancing at him she smiled, Jack picked her up and placed her on the floor "ye like it on me ship?" he asked her watching her closely, he didn't want anything to happen to her, she nodded "Aye daddy, its great" she smiled and lifted her hands wanting to be picked up, Jack obliged and picked her up "better?" he asked her and she nodded looking out at sea

* * *

Sorry if this is a shot chapter and that i haven't updated in like ages...ive had writers block for a while, next chapter in the making and hopefully better. Reviews appriciated 


End file.
